


The Hidden Emperor and the Volcanic Chairman

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate versions of the same Stand, Crossover, Eyes of Heaven reference, F/M, Inspired by Music, Italian Mafia, Moral Dilemmas, Organized Crime, Paranoia, The Toa and Jojo's cast don't get along, Trust Issues, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When an accident during the Eyes of Heaven scenario causes Trish Una, Giorno and Trish's father the boss of Passione, Diavolo to be stranded on an alternative version of Spherus Magna where some of the inhabitants have Stands and the Spin , an uncertain truce ensures.But what exactly is Raanu hiding and how is it linked to Diavolo's counterpart ?
Relationships: Diavolo/Donatella Una
Kudos: 8





	The Hidden Emperor and the Volcanic Chairman

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I don't own Bionicle or Jojo's Bizarre adventure, they belong to the Lego Company and Shouen Jump respectively. I do however own the concept of the Bionicle Stand users in the crossover and the OCs.

####  The Village of Vulcanus, Spherus Magna, World of Stands and Masks 

The pink masked stranger of a fire Glatorian gave a death glare at the jungle Agori bartender as he sipped his water, which struck the other regulars as odd, because normally the Skrall had that kind of stink eye, after losing an arena match. But this guy seemed to be constantly on guard for something, as if he was waiting for an unseen threat. 

However as the stranger was escorted into the Boss's inner chambers by his Agori guards , he suddenly moved away, or at least tried to. For standing up in the candle lit room, was a red masked Glatorian wearing a suit that looked eerily familiar to Diavolo and they had similar fractured green eyes. "Greetings Solido Naso, or should I say Diavolo, the hidden emperor of Passione. My name is Diabolas Goeti of the Passioned Ones and I have a deal I want to offer you. I believe the people of Earth call it an offer you can't refuse." 

.

The feeling of wrongness intensified in Diavolo's eyes as another double of his own Stand King Crimson appeared, but it looked bio-mechanical and different with a kingly suit of clothes and a tarnished crown on it's brow, while it beckoned him to come closer , but he refused to take such an obvious lure into a trap .

"Impossible, this world has another version of me. Get away from me, if that Stand shows up, we'll both be killed! You're out to get me, like that Golden brat. King Crimson eliminate this impostor!" His own version of King Crimson roared angrily at the impostor at Diavolo's yell of command and moved in for the kill, briefly surprising the guards , the usual feeling of skipped time like a blur.

Before his own King Crimson could punch it's opposite double, somehow one of the guards moved at lightning fast speed and restrained Diavolo's arm, while blood started to dribble down his right side from the unexpected blow. 

B

The other version of his Stand gave a tutting motion with his own left ring finger and muttered in a haughty voice, which was another red flag for Diavolo, as he did not expect this King Crimson to be intelligent. "You uncouth fool. You assumed our powers were similar. But whereas you distort time, I can manipulate my own User's subordinates . Will you listen now?" "Humph, if you insist." Diavolo spoke through his own Stand briefly as they let this world's counterpart speak about where the Corpse part could have wound up on this strange new planet, though Diavolo noticed he kept on mentioning the "Great Beings" whoever they were with scorn and disgust.

The Toa Nuva of Light, Takanuva groaned at the other golden stranger, at the same time at the water tribe village of Tajun,while the villains were having a conversation in Vulcanus, since none of the other Toa apart from Gali and Lewa wanted to talk to this stranger, because Giorno had admitted to killing people in the past and their reveal of what Gold experience could do had shaken the group. 

.

So it had fallen to him to try to find some common ground since the others were too busy, yet again. "Giorno Giovanna,you said that your Stand Gold Experience could work like the Mask of Life? Can you show me a demonstration,please?" The currently tan and gold shaded Toa asked cautiously, as he briefly wondered how Giorno could stay safe or sane with that kind of power and not wind up like a certain Great Being, Velika had mentioned with a hint of regret during his confrontation . 

The golden human or Glatorian in this world,who had gotten flak from Strakk for being short and wearing a pair of ladybug pins, before Giorno had laid a Stand beat down in the arena heard him and nodded his head at the Toa of light's request, before replying as he stood up. 

.

"Scusi Takanuva, you said you wanted a demonstration of what my Stand Gold Experience can do? Very well, I will try to make it quick, since you are not a member of the familia." 

So as Giorno summoned Gold Experience he directed it or was it a he towards a nearby rock, which soon turned into a rock coloured chitened Nui Rama. This nearly made Takanuva gasp in shock, for not many people in his world actually had the ability to manipulate life itself, though he could only catch a brief glimpse of it with his light elemental powers. 

.

"I don't know what to say Giorno, but it certainly was interesting, for a moment you reminded me of someone I used to know . Oh Mata Nui, I didn't expect that. To be honest not many of the Stands we Toa Nuva have encountered could do things like that, so we all thought it was an illusion at first. But they didn't fade away when Axon used his Mask of Truth, so we had to rule that theory out." Takanuva sighed with a brief glance of surprise and excitement on his mask brow. 

Trish looked at Kiina's Stand and Spice Girl also stood behind her. Wade in the Water was just waiting for a chance to walk and do her thing. "So how does Spice Girl work anyway? Wade in the Water's only useful near lakes and rivers, but the Spin makes up for that. Never actually thought someone other than Mata Nui would show up here, from another world." A lovesick sigh came from the blue Second Glatorian's lips and Trish replied "Spice Girl can soften anything she strikes. Do you want to show her?"

Spice Girl reluctantly obliged, due to her own uncertainty about Wade in the Water's trustworthiness, before punching a rock causing it to soften, while Kiina clapped her hands for about two minutes before heading near the oasis while Wade in the Water followed. 

.

Wade in the Water readied its own ability as Kiina jumped into the oasis , causing sounds and voices to echo from the surface as the trident carrying Glatorian pulled herself out of the lake. "Wooh, always feels funny when I do that. Look impressed okay?" Kiina stated , when suddenly an odd coloured blurry figure zoomed past them in the sky. "Ooh, wonder if it'll be like Mata Nui all over again?" The blue Glatorian wondered out loud. 

Funny Valentine briefly felt sick in the dimensional vertigo, how could it be this hard to find three Stand Users, well maybe four if you counted Diavolo's split personality Doppio, on a planet filled with cyborg aliens. 

.

His own Stand Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap was the only Stand capable of traversing alternative dimensions. Which made Dio threaten to harm both his wife Scarlet and America if the President failed to find Diavolo, Trish and Dio's son Giorno Giovanna alive. Also the vague feeling of his own body shifting and whirling to match where he would arrive was disconcerting. 

.

When he found himself falling through a tree, a green gust of wind gently ensured a safe landing. A green cyborg wearing a jagged mask arrived and said something about "quick save from sky bones and go in happy cheer stranger.". But unfortunately for Funny Valentine, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap was not a multiverse translator so the rest just came out in gibberish. 

As he turned to leave the canopied village a few hours later that for some reason was called Tesara, another figure showed up but this one was wearing a blue mask with smoother angles and seemed more feminine. "Excuse me please stranger, but can you hear me?" "Yes Madam, my name is Funny Valentine and I am wondering where we are?"

. "My name is Toa Gali Nuva, this is the jungle village of Tesara on the planet of Spherus Magna. Are you going anywhere Valentine, shouldn't you be resting from that fall my brother Lewa saved you from?" Gali replied back to him while looking at the blue and pink spangled armour he wore with bewilderment. 

.

"No , I am fine if a little bruised. There have been worse things to befall a man than falling out of a tree. Like dehydration, or torture. How can you understand me?" A curt question appeared on his lips, he did not want to tell Gali about the Infinite Spin, in fact he wanted to be on his way as quickly as he could.

Gali looked surprised at his question, before replying. "That's because of the Great Mask of Translation, Mr Valentine. It allows for the translation of spoken and written languages" 

Doppio stated at the alternate version of Epitaph Raanu had shown him, it seemed to look like a mechanical version of Black Sabbath that was constantly crying. "That's your version of Epitaph?!" "Yes, but I'm not explaining my Stand's power to you. Why is yours not the same height as mine?!" Raanu replied surlily. The Boss groaned in his head, surely this bitter old man could not be his alternate's version of his right hand man Doppio. "Oh my Stand just fuses to my head , haven't really 

Lewa quickly moved towards the tall figure, only to suddenly feel a fist hit him in the nose, as Strakk walked off from Diavolo. "I didn't need your help idiota! Where is that piece of the holy corpse?" Diavolo snapped as Lewa hastily shot back while blood trickled down his nasal ridge. "Well you are wind tongued. Why'd you hit me in the mask fire-spitter? I haven't wrong-quarreled you?!" 

"Cease these ridiculous hostilities Diavolo, no need to antagonise the man who saved me from death." Funny Valentine groaned as Diavolo had just been about to punch Lewa in the face and start a fight, which obviously was a bad idea around strangers. The golden masked titan was watching curiously in the background, for now Brutaka was growing interested.

Diavolo gestured frantically, before angrily storming off. "But they could have found out about our identities! Fanculo, President!" Lewa Nuva had been lucky that King Crimson hadn't punched through his stomach, or that Diavolo had been unmotivated enough to not bother summoning his Stand. But the Boss of Passione quickly fled as Lewa asked Funny Valentine. "Is that Glatorian shadow-touched? He didn't seem happy cheered when I tried to help him."

"My associate is rather paranoid. We should probably find him and get him to apologise." Funny Valentine sighed as they followed Diavolo. Meanwhile Tahu Nuva had been about to sneak out of a building , until something feminine and 

Now Kopaka Nuva knew that he'd fought with Tahu in the past, but Tahu seemed more robotic than he usually was. "Why are you acting like this Tahu? It's not like you!" "It is the King's will. Not like you care ice face!" Tahu yelled with a slight breath, as if he was struggling to fight something off. Takanuva quickly aimed his light staff, only for the reddish metal King Crimson Magna Version to hit him in the chest with a heavy brass sword. The sheer weight of the sword had nearly cleaved his chest in half, as this world's version stated "Nice try , traitor. But I will not allow my little threads to be that easily destroyed. Hmm?" 

Then a snake hit King Crimson


End file.
